When Two Makes One
by The Funky Potato
Summary: "So he slammed the door on you all.. Pregnant and soon to be clan-less. Are you sure he's the father?" Pregnant Hinata strikes thunder on a certain, clueless Uchiha. Chaos, please do ensue.
1. Prologue

**.:When Two Makes One:.**

A Sasu-Hina Fanfiction

**Disclaimer :**\- I own nothing. Booooooom.

**Summary :-** " So he slammed the door on you all.. Pregnant and soon to be clan-less. Are you sure he's the father?" Pregnant Hinata strikes thunder on a certain, clueless Uchiha. Chaos, please do ensue.

**A/N :** I know, I know. I haven't updated **The PGA** in a while, FORGIVE MOI ! T_T

It's just that school has been whipping me up like whipped cream, the sour one. I'll try to update ASAP.

Till then, enjoy !

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It was going to be okay. Everything would be fine. She was going to be fine. And okay, too.

She would be okay, right ?

It was around eleven at night. The cool breeze whipped past her, sending chills down her sweaty form. Her fingers clenched and unclenched as she looked around for any sign of life creeping around her. She closed her eyes and mumbled a small prayer, her hands now secure over her uniform clad, toned stomach. She gulped audibly as she formulated her plan in her mind for the umpteenth time.

Everything was going to be okay.

She raised her trembling hand and paused, her fist hovering in front of the wooden door. She reconsidered the whole situation and froze.

Was everything going to be okay ?

She shook her head to clear the hazy thoughts away. Gulping in a lungful of the spring time air around her, she straightened her Jounin vest and brushed the invisible specks of dirt away. She straightened her back and cleared her throat.

If someone was to see her standing there, she would dissolve in a puddle of embarrassment.

She slapped herself on the cheek and glared at the door. She was going to go through with her plan, even if it was going to cost her embarrassment. After all, she was no volatile substance.

She raised her fist again and rapped on the door five times before she felt compelled to chicken out. What did that cost her?

The possibility of rejection.

She whipped around and ran away, hiding in the dark alleyway with her back pressed against the wall. A stray cat mewed beside her, startling her. She pressed further into the wall to the point where she could feel her back chafing against the white wash of the wall. She held her breath when she heard the door , the one she'd abandoned a few minutes ago, opening. She could feel _his_ chakra coursing through _her _veins. She could feel her heart galloping around within her ribcage.

_Nothing_ was going to be okay.

"I know you're there, Hyuga."

She squeaked and her eyes widened. She considered running away from the figure standing a few feet away from her, his body hidden by the curve of the alley's wall. As she raised her right foot to prepare for the run, she was pulled out from her hiding place.

She struggled frantically in his hold and was stopped when she felt him lay a hand on her head. She made the mistake of looking up, into his ebony eyes.

"Yes ?" She heard him growl, his lips set into a firm line as he glared at her meek form. He released her and took a step back, his hands on his waist.

"Aah..Uch-Uchiha-san, good ev-evening." She squeaked, poking her fingers. She looked at him through her bangs, smiling sheepishly.

"Hyuga, spill it." Sasuke growled, crossing his arms.

If someone was to see the two raven haired, elite shinobi standing in the middle of the street at night, one would dissolve in a puddle of embarrassment while the other would just merely scowl, dismissing the fact that the onlooker would've been dead in the first few seconds.

"Ca-can we go somewhere m-more se-secluded ?" She whispered, looking around the empty street.

Sasuke sighed and beckoned her to follow him, pausing at the threshold of his apartment's door. Hinata looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to welcome her into his house. She didn't have any expectations from the Sharingan-user, but when she said 'secluded', she thought he'd probably invite her inside.

She was dead wrong.

"Speak." Sasuke demanded, leaning against the door.

"I-I.. You.. C-can I come in-inside ?"

"No."

"E-eh ?"

"You're not welcomed inside. Now stop wasting my time."

Sasuke glared at her, his hand tightening over the door's handle. Hinata's cheeks turned crimson as she bit hard on her lip. Stifling a whimper, she squeaked,

"I-I wan-wanted t-to let yo-you know th-that I re-regret what hap-happened the oth-other d-day." She resisted the urge to bolt as she felt Sasuke's aura darkening.

"What are you talking about ?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Yo-you know.. Th-that th-thing that hap-happened."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He felt his throat go dry. He then smirked when he remembered the 'thing' and felt his crotch tighten.

"Ah, the night you man handled me ?" He smirked, leaning away from her so as to hide the bulge forming underneath his sweat pants.

Hinata squeaked and shook her head vigorously, tugging at the hem of her vest. She could feel her heartbeat thundering in her ears as she wiped her sweaty palms on her pants. Her scarlet face was turning into a shade of violet as she struggled to breathe.

"It wa-was th-the other way ro-round, as I-I re-recall." She whispered, her eyes watering and her bottom lip quivering.

She wasn't going to cry in front of him, even if the stinging in her eyes increased in magnitude. Just as she was about to wipe her eyes with her sleeve, she was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and pulled inside the apartment. Sasuke let go of her and closed the door, walking away towards the kitchen. Hinata wiped her eyes and followed the Uchiha quietly, taking in the appearance of Sasuke's bland, empty 'home'. Upon reaching the kitchen, she was greeted by Sasuke thrusting a hot, steaming cup of tea in her direction. She looked at him, surprised, accepted the blue porcelain cup and trailed after him towards the small dining table in the middle of the kitchen area, taking the seat across from the ebony eyed man.

"Why are you here ?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunched up together.

"I-I wa-" Hinata was cut off by Sasuke.

"Look, if you want to do it again then by all means, let's go to the bedroom." Sasuke finished, leaning on one arm placed on the table. He smirked when he saw the Hyuga turn crimson.

Hinata's eyes widened as she tried to control her breathing. How could Sasuke be so blunt about this?

What they'd done was foolish, agreed. But it was supposed to be a sacred act between their bodies, hearts and souls, even if it was a mistake. Even if it meant nothing to the smug Uchiha in front of her. Even if she regretted every second of it. Even if they both had been intoxicated. Even if they didn't love each other.

It had been a mistake, a big one.

She tried to mask her shock and embarrassment by taking a sip from her cup, only to spit out the contents on the floor.

"What is th-this ?" She squawked, pushing the cup away from her. Grabbing hold of a few tissues from the tissue box kept on the table, she dabbed her tongue, trying to get rid of the disgusting taste. She heard the man in front of her sigh and was soon face to face with a glass of water. Grabbing it with a vicious speed she gulped down the contents, her tongue feeling immediate relief.

"Okay, okay. I may not be the best cook out there." Sasuke scowled, crossing his arms and looking away from the female panting in front of him. He ignored her flushed face and the way it was making him hard and rigid.

"Yo-you're still be-better th-than Ne-Neji-nii." Hinata stifled a giggle and looked at the Uchiha, who was trying to stifle a grin of his own.

"Making fun of your cousin, eh ? I wonder how he'd feel if he'd come to know.." Sasuke chuckled darkly and looked at Hinata who was blushing bright like a ripe tomato.

"Now, what are you doing here ? At midnight ?" He asked, fixing the Byakugan-user with a glare.

"Uh.. I-I came b-by to ap-apologize." She squeaked, looking down at her hands.

"For what, exactly ?"

"Um.. Th-that ni-night."

"We fucked. It's not a big deal."

"It i-is to me !"

"Splendid."

"Wh-what are yo-you tr-trying to imply, U-Uchiha san ?"

"Shut up."

"E-eh ?"

"You're giving me a headache."

Hinata sighed and rubbed her temples. Headache ? He was the one who was giving ache to her pride. He was giving her a pride-ache. Stupid Uchiha.

"Is that what you wanted to say ?" Sasuke asked, his eyes on the verge of closing.

"I-I'll g-go, see-seeing as yo-you're sl-sleepy." Hinata uncharacteristically stomped off towards the main door, only to be stopped at the threshold by Sasuke.

"Look, I apologize for my unresponsive reaction. But it's no one's fault, Hyuga. You were drunk, I was lightly intoxicated. We all make mistakes, it's no big deal." He said, looking away from her.

"I-It's no big deal ?" She whispered, looking at him with wide, curious eyes. Sasuke nodded, a small blush staining his cheeks. Why did she have to be so darned cute ?

"Wh-what if som-something we-were to happen ? Would you he-help me ?" She grabbed on to the sleeve of his shirt, expecting an answer.

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, Hyuga. I don't usually help booty calls, but I'll make an exception for you." He paused and then continued when he saw Hinata's eyes widen at the mention of the words 'booty call'.

"I'll make an exception.. Because you aren't a mere booty call. If you were one, I would've shut the door on your face." He explained, trying to lift the Hyuga's spirits.

Hinata trembled and bit her bottom lip. He did say that he'd help her. Could she trust him ?

Well, she did sleep with him.

But ! She was no booty call, as Sasuke had just said. He would help her, he definitely would. After all, half of the responsibility was his alone. But what if he'd refuse to take hold of the responsibility ? Would he abandon her ?She did trust the guy enough to sleep with him. He surely couldn't be that cruel.

After all, he didn't shut his door on her face.

She shook her thoughts away and counted till ten in her head, squeezed her eyes shut before exclaiming,

"I think I'm pregnant !"

When she opened her eyes, she saw Sasuke staring slack jawed at her, his face as pale as the late winter's moon. She reached out to him and tugged on his sleeve, pulling him out of his reverie. She held her breath as she waited for a reaction.

She got none.

"Sas-Sasuke ?" She saw him take a step back, hiding behind the door.

Before she could push the wooden necessity open,

The door was promptly slammed on her face.

* * *

Voila !

Do you like it ?

Do you ?

DO YOU ?

If you do, please review, fave and follow ! I need your love, my funky potato chips. I need your love with some salsa. Spicy, if you're generous enough.

Okay, no more food references. Anyway, do let me know if you want this idea to continue.

Give me love !


	2. Interlude I

**.:When Two Makes One:.**

A Sasu-Hina Fanfiction

**Disclaimer :**\- I own nothing. Booooooom.

**A/N :- **The first chapter ! Yayayayayayay ! It's not actually a chapter, though. This is the first part of the interlude, things that took place in the past. Okay. I want to thank everyone who's followed, reviewed and this story to their favorites. I know this idea isn't original, it's been done a countless number of times and blah.. But not every fic is the same, right ? Riiiiiight ?

I was thinking of changing the genre. Humor would be present but.. Dark Sasuke would be making his appearance regularly.

Anyway, enjoy !

* * *

**Interlude I**

**Sasuke : One and One makes One. Always.**

* * *

It had been five years since the war. Five years of pure, serene atmosphere without the sudden appearance of another calamity. The enemy had been defeated, tears had been shed, joy was starting its course once again and new relationships were blossoming. Everyone's dreams were on the path of being fulfilled.

_'Everyone's, excluding mine.'_

Sasuke slowly walked towards the Hokage building clutching a few scrolls in his hand. He could've easily jumped from roof to roof or even use jutsu to directly relocate him to his own office, but he decided against it. Ever since he'd discovered the right time to take a stroll around the village, he would always walk towards the Hokage building, enjoying the feel of the chill against his uniform clad body and the lungful breaths of the blanket of foggy, fresh air around him. It was barely four in morning and the sun peeped through the horizon, painting the sky in hues of purple and orange.

Orange.

He absolutely detested the color, inwardly gagging whenever faced with the sight of it. Even though his so called best friend adored the color more than he adored his soon to be wife, Sasuke could never get the hang of it. Due to his aversion from the color, he'd stopped eating all orange colored things all together.

Sasuke adjusted the scrolls and walked further into the village, ignoring the walls plastered with the Hokage's motivational posters. He crossed the Information Centre and paused in front of the large notice board, grimacing at the sight of a bright invitation banner. He scoffed and continued his stroll towards the Hokage Tower.

Naruto and Sakura were getting married at the end of the month. The two people he considered as family were leaving him behind and getting hitched to one another.

He smiled to himself as he thought back to their genin days. Naruto had been in love with Sakura who had been in love with him. During his avenger phase the two had considerably grown closer until one day Sakura had realized that the dynamics of her relationship with Naruto had been changing.

She'd started loving Naruto back, freeing Sasuke of guilt.

He nodded towards the Jounin-Guard who'd sleepily saluted to him as he entered the gates of the tower. He sped up towards his office and pushed open the wooden doors.

He bit back a string of swear words as he saw countless number of sheets and scrolls piled up on his desk. He'd completely forgotten about the upcoming Jounin recommendation letters. He vaguely recalled himself putting off the work in order to get back to his apartment and sleep, thinking that he'd do it later. He sighed and straightened his desk, collecting the sheets and scrolls in neat piles. He felt his chakra spark unusually and shot up to his full height.

He could feel that person somewhere near, _again._

Sometimes it was natural for a shinobi to undergo a phase of chakra sensitivity, to feel someone else's chakra coursing through their veins, provided that that someone was connected to the shinobi in the deepest, weirdest way possible. The only person that came into his mind was Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke shook his head and brushed the thought away. Naruto's chakra was full of buzzing excitement, warmth and brashness.

The chakra he felt was calm and as cool as water, timid yet rivaling with the intensity and strength of his own chakra.

But absolutely no one could rival with his chakra. This was Uchiha Sasuke. No one could match up to him, not even Naruto.

For Sasuke, one and one made one, the first number dominating over the second. Always.

* * *

"Teme !"

Sasuke snapped his neck towards the direction of the door. He saw Naruto clad in his Hokage robes, fixing his chaotic mop of blonde hair. The Uzumaki stomped towards Sasuke's desk, slamming his fists down on it.

"Sasuke-teme !" He whined, the corners of his mouth quivering.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and spared the blonde a nonchalant glance, turning back towards the piles of papers left on his desk. Naruto mistook his indifference as sign to continue and made himself comfortable by hopping up and sitting on the Uchiha's desk, unaware of the ebony eyed man's darkening aura.

"Sakura-Chan still wants me to wear a pink robe during the ceremony, teme !" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

Sasuke wanted to laugh out loud at Sakura's inflexibility. She'd been ordering the Uzumaki to wear a pink ceremonial robe for the wedding for three weeks now. It had been pretty amusing to watch her force Naruto into that robe, a week ago, with Sai and Kakashi holding the Kyuubi-vessel down while Sasuke stood guard at the entrance of the trial room of the boutique. It'd equaled to Naruto being pummeled into the ground, Sai sporting a busted lip, Kakashi rubbing a sore spot on his head, Sasuke being dared to laugh and a bill of Eight Thousand Ryo.

"Save me, teme!" Naruto begged, clasping his hands together behind the Uchiha's neck and rubbing his face on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke grumbled and punched the Uzumaki, the blonde falling down and yelping in pain. As the ebony eyed man was about to tell the blue eyed man to go screw himself in the most decent way possible, he felt the same chakra somewhere around him.

He fixed his gaze on the door of his office and heard a timid knock. The door was pushed open softly and the person stepped in, bowing to the Hokage and the ANBU leader simultaneously.

"Hinata-Chan ! Save me from this bastard !" Naruto crawled towards the Hyuga and hugged her, his face near her lower abdomen. Hinata flushed crimson, her eyes losing their focus.

"Let go of her, baka." Sasuke growled and pulled the Hokage by the collar, shoving the complaining man out the door.

He sighed and pounded his head on the door three times before turning to face the red faced, trembling Hyuga. He bit back a sigh and walked back towards his desk, sitting and resuming his work without paying any heed to the bluenette.

"Ano.. Uchiha-san ?" Hinata whispered, looking at his tall figure hunched over the desk. She walked closer to the ANBU leader and placed a scroll in front of his working hands, as she'd done a countless number of times before. Sasuke looked at the scroll and then at Hinata, who now sported a calm, professional expression. He popped open the scroll and glanced at the contents before handing it back to his Jounin on Duty. Hinata looked at him questioningly and upon being rewarded with a mild glare, she opened the scroll in her hands.

"Send a message to Inuzaka and Yamanaka." Sasuke continued, not taking his eyes off of the sheets in his hands.

"Hai. Ano.. Uchiha-san will be accompanying us to Suna ?" Hinata asked, clasping the scroll on the inner pockets of her Jounin vest.

"Hn. Assemble at the Northern gates at dusk." Sasuke dismissed her and got up from his chair, grabbing hold of his mask and robes. He passed her and paused when he felt his shoulders brush with hers, the tingling of his chakra increasing in magnitude. Sasuke's eyes widened and he stopped himself from gasping. He whipped around and towered over the Hyuga who seemed to be experiencing the same occurrence.

"Hyuga, why is your chakra like this ?" He growled, stepping closer to her. Hinata's eyes were as wide as saucers, her breath hitched in her throat. Sasuke leaned down, his face mere inches away from hers, and looked her in the eye.

"Don't try to overshadow my chakra, you understand ?" Sasuke growled, unaware of what his close proximity was doing to her insides. The next thing he knew, Hinata went completely limp and fell over his tall form with his arms winding around her to support the unconscious kunoichi. This was the seventeenth time she'd fainted on him.

_'I need a new Jounin on Duty.'_

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke-kun ? Why are_ you_ coming with us ?" Ino asked, looking at the Uchiha with hunched eyebrows.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, looking towards the village in order to locate the Inuzaka. When he heard a familiar bark, Sasuke straightened his ANBU uniform and tied his mask.

"What are you doing here ? I thought this was a B-grade mission." Kiba wondered, looking at Sasuke. Hinata looked at Sasuke's twitching fingers and broke the silence by laughing sheepishly.

"Uchiha-san has some matters to discuss with Kazekage-sama." Hinata answered for the annoyed raven. Ino 'oohed' and Kiba scoffed. Sasuke cracked his knuckles and leapt up into the thick forest, the three Jounin following him.

"Seriously though, why is he accompanying us ?" Kiba whispered to Hinata as they sped through the thick foliage. Hinata looked towards the leaping form of the Uchiha and shrugged.

"Maybe he's going to see how Gaara-kun is doing." Ino winked from a branch above them, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

After the celebrations of winning the war, news had been circulated throughout the Allied Shinobi Forces that the Kazekage had shed tears for Uchiha Sasuke. The whole female population and as well as some males jumped to certain conclusions, spreading the rumor that the Kazekage was in love with the sole Uchiha survivor. Ever since the rumor, Sasuke and Gaara avoided each other at all costs, opting to speak to each other away from the public if the situation demanded them to do so. Nothing helped. Almost everyone swooned over their so called tragic love story, that it was unfortunate that the two remained separated from one another due their extremely important occupations.

Hinata stifled a giggle as she thought back to a particular incident involving broken, burnt furniture, piles of sand and two angry men. She signaled Ino to stop talking as it was widely known that the Uchiha had sharp hearing.

"Hyuga, check the perimeter, Inuzaka, check for foreign scents and Yamanaka, stop giggling." Sasuke's voice ringed over them.

Hinata activated her bloodline and scouted the area, relieved that no one was following them. After assuring the ANBU leader of no foreign element, Hinata nudged Ino playfully.

"What ? I thought he wouldn't hear that." Ino whispered, pouting. Kiba smirked and Hinata shook her head, smiling.

"Ino, shut up." Sasuke grumbled, earning chuckles from his team.

* * *

"I'll keep watch." Sasuke declared and everyone bid him goodnight, entering their respective tents. Sasuke felt his chakra buzz as Hinata approached him warily.

"Ano, Uchi-"

"What are you doing, Hyuga ?" Sasuke snapped at her.

"I d-don't understand." Hinata cowered, distancing herself from his brooding figure.

"Are you trying to seal my Chakra ?"

"N-No !"

Sasuke glared at the timid kunoichi. It couldn't be possible that she was the beholder of chakra so great, so strong that it was coursing through his veins. Hinata had been experiencing the same effect, as he'd noted before. What was happening ?

"A-Ano.. I-I d-don't know what is happening to my own ch-chakra, Uchiha-san." Hinata mumbled, kicking a rock in some random direction. Sasuke waved his hand towards her telling her to go sleep. She didn't budge. Instead, overtaken by some strange power, she dared to inch closer to the Uchiha and sat next to him, their shoulders mere inches away from one another. Sasuke stiffened and then relaxed against the tree he'd been sitting in front of, gazing into the last remaining bits of the small bonfire in front of them.

"Na-Naruto-kun is getting married." Hinata started, staring into the fire as well.

"Hn. To the girl of his dreams." Sasuke smirked.

"Sakura-san would be the prettiest bride." Hinata said with a small, sad smile, something which did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"I highly doubt that." He replied dryly. He felt Hinata smack him in the chest and looked at her, mind boggled. Hinata went rigid after realizing her actions and avoided gazing at his face, embarrassed. She peeked at Sasuke's expression through her bangs and stifled a laugh.

"Their marriage would be shit, just wait." Sasuke said, recovering. Hinata gasped and looked at Sasuke questioningly.

"She'd completely dominate him and he'll find ways, _dirty ways_, to let go of his frustration." He explained, his fingers playing with the ends of his mask. Hinata blushed at the way her company emphasized on the word 'dirty' and watched in fascination as he clenched and unclenched his long, calloused fingers.

"I don't think so." Hinata replied, poking her fingers.

Sasuke grunted. He marveled at the way the woman beside him was oblivious towards the truth of relationships. Her innocence wasn't a bad thing, it was rather intriguing. Ever since Hinata had been appointed his Jounin on Duty that month, she never ceased to amaze him. He'd never been close to the Hyuga before, he never needed to be. But he regretted that now. Upon establishing a strange sense of acquaintance with Hinata, Sasuke had realized that she was perhaps the most tolerable person in the whole world. Therefore he felt compelled to call dibs on her innocence.

"Hn." Sasuke looked back towards the blazing fire. Hinata felt like explaining her point to him, even if he didn't care enough to listen to her.

"Sakura-san has good control on her temper now, even if she's dominating." She explained, turning towards him.

"Do you know what one and one equals, Hyuga ?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly, looking at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Two ?" She replied, puzzled at the way the conversation was flowing.

"No. It's one." Sasuke declared.

"I don't mean to be rude, Uchiha-san, but even little babies know that one and one makes two."

"You're so naïve, Hyuga."

Hinata frowned at the Uchiha beside her. True, it was unlike her to be doing that, but she'd gotten rather close to the ANBU Leader these past couple of weeks. They weren't friends, but they were past being called acquaintances. Their bond formed during the year's Chuunin Exams, held at Kirigakure, when she was supposed to accompany the raven haired man. She'd been appointed his Jounin on Duty by Tenten for the month, which practically meant that she was his personal assistant. It didn't cause her pride any bruises, though. Being Sasuke's subordinate did have its benefits. She gained firsthand experience of what it was like to run the ANBU, it made her grow as an heiress. She seemed to learn a thing or two from Sasuke's uncanny ability to organize even the most chaotic situations, dealing with both home and international affairs. She marveled at the way the Uchiha handled matters, ensuring the village's safety before his own. She also seemed to know by heart Sasuke's schedule, his favorite food and training regime. Sasuke seemed to be a person strict about cleanliness, but only a few people, including her, knew what a disordered clutter bug he was or how he would sometimes disobey his organizing skills and randomly stuff his files in a crammed drawer. She knew how his face looked when extremely tired and how his whole body would bounce at a miniscule rate when satisfied with something. She knew how he respected everyone around him, even though he would scoff or glare at them. He carried the hatred and burden of his deceased clan upon his shoulders and would take a lot of time coming back from his guilt trip, acknowledging the mistakes he'd committed in the past.

She knew him, not better than his team mates but enough to form a bond with him. And he was capable of scaring the shit out of her.

"N-Naïve ?" She asked.

She didn't want to say out loud that she cherished these rare moments with him. She liked to see him talk, she loved listening to him. They'd only _talked _thrice before this, two times being when he was drunk into oblivion. The third time, it was her who'd gotten smashed. But now ? Neither of them were drunk, neither of them were exhausted. Conscious, purely conscious they both were.

"In a pair of two people, one will always dominate, outshine the other." He stated, annoyed by the way sparks flew out the bonfire.

Sasuke felt his chakra stir up, again. He grabbed his companion by her flak jacket and stooped down to her eye level, glaring at her. Hinata paled as her reply died in her throat. Was Sasuke.. Mercurial ?

"U-U-Uchi-Uchiha-san ?"

"Like you. You're taking over my chakra, again." He growled, his breath hot on her lips. Hinata's lips quivered as she tried to maintain her cool. She reminded herself to exhale yet her body ignored her. She timidly placed her hand on his arm, bringing him back from his thoughts. His arm felt like it was struck with lightning, his senses tingling. Sasuke immediately let go of the woman, scooting away from her as if she would electrocute him.

_'And they say I've got the affinity for lightning.'_

"Are you sleepy ?" Sasuke asked, eyeing her indifferently.

Hinata blushed. Of course she was sleepy, but she didn't want him to know that. She wanted to sit there with him, listen to him stating his weird logic.

"N-No." She lied, blushing. Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows, amused.

_'Sneaky liar.'_

Sasuke smirked and got up, brushing his arm guards. He walked towards the tent he was sharing with Kiba and paused in front of the flaps, Hinata's eyes following his every move.

"Good. Keep watch."

* * *

They were back in Konoha after a week, separating in groups of two at the gate. Hinata giggled as she watched Ino stomping away, Kiba hot on her heels pestering her for a date. She sighed and looked towards her left, eyes widening as she saw Sasuke walking towards the Hokage Tower. She ran after him, not able to catch up with his long strides.

"Uchiha-san !" She called after him, startling some of the villagers. She muttered a small apology and ran after the ebony eyed man staring at her, unmoved.

"I th-thought about wh-what Uchiha-san said." She managed to stutter, panting.

Sasuke was taken aback by the Hyuga's statement. Ever since that night, they hadn't spoken to one another in _that_ way. They'd been busy in Suna, Sasuke spending long hours with the Kazekage and the Suna officials all jammed in the conference room while Hinata was dragged around the local market place by Ino and Kiba, touring the village.

"So ?"

"One and one does make one Uchiha san, but it's not through dominance." She explained, shuffling on her feet.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and turned away, walking towards the direction of the tower.

"Aren't you going to ask why ?" Hinata uncharacteristically called after him. Sasuke paused and shifted his head, looking at the lilac-eyed woman through the corner of his eyes.

"If I did, then I'd be proving your statement to be true, Hyuga."

"I don't understand."

"I'll dominate your thoughts, without listening to your explanation. Because you'll dwell on the fact that I didn't ask 'why'."

Sasuke walked away from the blushing Hyuga standing in the middle of the street with her mouth open. Of course he was going to dominate her thoughts, he always did.

One and one always made one, Hyuga. _Always._

_'Through dominance.'_

* * *

It's 'dive into the past' time ! Yayayayayayay. I did this chapter to highlight Sasuke's take on bonds. The part where the chakra tingling takes place will be brought out later, because it's important.

Nah.. Kidding. I was too lazy to type it, actually.

Please review, follow and add this fic to you faves, people ! I love reviews. Constructive criticism is welcomed.


	3. When He Decides

**.:When Two Makes One:.**

A Sasu-Hina Fanfiction

**Disclaimer :**\- I own nothing. Booooooom.

**A/N :- **FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER ! BOOOOOO YEAAAAH ! I want to smother you with my tears of happiness, my dear reviewers, followers and favorite-ers **(?)**. I know, that's not a word. Back to the thanking ! Thanks for the love guys, you all rock. And you all stone (Haha xD). And pebble. And boulder.

ANYWAY ! This is the first chapter ! I need to pat myself on the back cuz I finally managed to take some time out of my schedule to finish a few chapters of this and The PGA. Oh My God, the storyline of The PGA is kicking my butt. My brain is empty. It's got nothing left. Niyet. Nahi. No. Nah. Ie. I need to stop wallowing in self pity.

And yes. I know. I'm super duper late. FORGIVE MOI !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter I**

**When He Decides**

* * *

**Hinata:** I'm not ready to be a mother !

**Sasuke :** Should've thought of that before you told me to go '_harder and faster'._

* * *

Hinata blinked owlishly at the door. Did he just slam the door on her without even listening to what she had to say ?! Did he think of her as a _booty call_ ?! And only minutes ago that lying, irresponsible brat had told her not to worry because he'd help her.

What. The. Hell ?

Help ?

Non sense. Uchiha Sasuke-san was one selfish pig, she'd finally concluded. Not because he had shut the door and left her out in biting cold, but because he had indirectly refused to shoulder any liability on his name and body. And she'd been highly misguided to think that he'd somehow accept the fact and deal with it, providing her with a sense of camaraderie. If not that, at least he could've told her to go to Hell instead.

Even the sound of that would've satiated the Hyuga.

Ha. Ha. Ha.

She sure as Hell wasn't ready to be a mother! She was going to be promoted as the new Hyuga Head in just a few more months, with her training complete. She had made her father proud and emotional. She had managed to incorporate some sense of love and care within her cold, eerie family. She had_ totally _gotten over Naruto. (Yeah, right.)

And then everything had come crashing down on her small, nimble head with a force so great, it could've destroyed the balance of the world. Why ?

Because she made the stupid, stupid mistake of _bonding_ with Uchiha Sasuke. Her so called 'boss'.

Her eyes pooled with tears and her lungs stopped cooperating with her. Finally the tears made their way down her crimson cheeks and her body trembled ferociously. How could have she been so stupid ? She was a fucking idiot. He was a fucking douchebag.

_'No more Uchiha-san, Hinata. It's just you and the **mistake **in your womb. Deal with it.'_

Gaining sense of her surroundings, she wiped her eyes and hugged herself tightly. She would not be a nincompoop and ask that Uchiha for any help, whatsoever. He could go die in a ditch for all she cared.

Not a ditch. Perhaps a grassy field with daisies.

She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. Leaping into the night, she turned her back to him, the father of her unborn child.

* * *

"What does it say ?" Tenten bounced on the balls of her feet, chewing her bottom lip nervously. She swayed back and forth, trying to peek inside the bathroom. The door was pulled open and a weary, dejected Hyuga stepped out, sighing.

"P-Positive."

Tenten's shoulders dropped as she smothered a mournful sigh. With small, tentative steps she walked towards the figure leaning against the door. The weapon mistress enveloped the Byakugan user in a hug, patting the now crying and trembling Hyuga on the back. Hinata just grabbed onto her harder, wetting the brunette's shirt with her salty tears.

"Perhaps Sakura could help ?" Tenten mumbled, looking Hinata in the eye. At the name of the medic nin, Hinata froze, her face turning into the shade of palest yellow.

"Ar-Are you okay, Hinata ?" Tenten asked waving her hands in front of the white faced Hyuga.

Hinata clutched her chest, sinking down on the floor. Hugging her knees she dug her face into her hands, taking in shaky breaths.

"Sa-Sa-Saku-Sakura-san wo-would k-k-k-ki-kill m-me." She finally whispered, tugging fiercely on her midnight blue hair. Tenten sighed dejectedly upon realizing the gravity of the situation.

It was no secret that the dynamics of Team Seven's Relationships were somewhat.. Uncanny.

Sakura had always been in love with Sasuke, while Naruto solely survived on the challenge of winning the pinkette's love. Then slowly, at a snail like pace, the Haruno had started to return the Uzumaki's affection, forgetting about the Uchiha. And after the War, when Sasuke had decided to make peace with Konoha, Sakura had been torn apart by herself, getting ripped off in two directions; Naruto's and Sasuke's.

So basically, the pinkette loved the blonde, but she also harbored her previous, obsessive feelings for the raven. And as of right now, both the blonde and the raven were unaware of what kind of shit went through the pinkette's head.

Ah, love and its consequences.

"Okay. I'll stop by tomorrow and then we'll go see Tsunade-sama. Now, eat something and sleep." Tenten said while stirring the rice porridge boiling atop Hinata's stove.

The bluenette nodded and sipped some water, relishing the coolness against her arid throat.

_'If Sakura-san comes to know, she'd probably jab me with her chakra laden fists.'_

The Hyuga shot up to her full height, cringing. No, she couldn't let the Hokage's wife know about this. She was already in neck deep trouble, she didn't want to dive head first into it.

After making sure Hinata was okay, Tenten left. The bluenette sighed for the umpteenth time as she looked at the screen of the pregnancy test marked with a bright, red 'plus' sign.

Maybe the color red was chosen to remind everyone of dangers lurking behind raising a baby with Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

The feeling was gnawing its way through him, spreading chills down his spine. It moved inside him like a lazy serpent, slithering against his form. He usually wasn't the one to pay any heed to intuitions or bad feelings, he just ignored them and went on with his shit.

But as of right now ?

He knew that in some way possible, karma would fuck him today. Right in the ass.

His concentration had been breaking, his hands had been sweating and his brows had been furrowing constantly.

He had a feeling that he would do something really, _really stupid_.

He sighed and flicked his head towards the guard post, signaling a subordinate to change the shift. The Uchiha's ears perked upwards when he felt the small pebbles and rubble on the ground beneath him shift due to new weight.

"What about the interrogation, then ?" The ponytailed man asked, looking at the ANBU leader through the eyeholes of his deer mask.

"I'm thinking of promoting Yamanaka to the Interrogation Squad." The leader answered through his hawk mask, scouting the eastern forest for any chakra signatures. At the mention of his former team mate's name, Shikamaru straightened up to his full height and turned towards Sasuke, surprise apparent on his face. Sasuke looked at the Nara through the corner of his eyes, amused by his team mate's lack of attention towards masking his emotions. Shikamaru then scoffed, ending the silent conversation. He secured his mask onto his head as he saluted to the ANBU leader and leapt up on the roof of the ANBU Head Quarters, disappearing in a puff of white smoke. The Uchiha sighed and clicked his katana into place, signaling the ANBU Guards to continue with their scouting. Just as he was about make the hand signs for his transportation jutsu, a manly, creepy voice cut into the air, pausing the Uchiha's ministrations.

"Leader, your presence has been requested by Tsunade-sama at the hospital." Shino announced, disappearing in thin air as fast as his insects made it possible.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. Tsunade had never really associated with him ever since she'd promoted him to the post of the ANBU Leader. Maybe something was the matter, or perhaps she thought that he needed medical care. Maybe she was drunk and wanted someone to beat her at gambling.

_'Maybe she wants to fuck ?'_

Sasuke resisted the urge to slap himself as he retraced the signs of his teleportation jutsu, arriving in front of the gates of the hospital. He untied his mask and knotted it against the belt of his uniform, sauntering up to the reception. A few heads turned his way, many mournful and adoring sighs surrounded him. Ignoring the attention, he spotted the familiar midnight blue tinged hair of a certain someone and froze in his steps. His chakra sparked up and it became almost painful for him to walk further into the room without moaning in satisfaction. What the Hell was happening to him ?

Why the fuck was he experiencing sexual pleasure just by the mere kindling of his chakra ? Was it because of the fact that he hadn't gotten any since a long time ?

_'Chakra fetish ?!'_

The last time he'd been intimate with someone was a day after Naruto's wedding. The last person he'd been intimate with was someone who was in love with the blonde idiot.

Oh, right. He'd fucked Hyuga Hinata. And impregnated her, apparently.

Karma was sure having fun while pounding hard and deep into his manly, firm ass.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata stiffened and her fingers twitched uncontrollably. Her chakra raced through her veins at a high, intense speed and her form felt weak. She clutched the reception tightly as her knees gave away, making her lean and stumble. A fire ignited through her hazy mind and the pit of her stomach pooled with a familiar heat.

_'The same heat as the one I felt on that day.'_

The Hyuga's face turned red as she squeezed her eyes shut. She'd swore to herself that she wouldn't take any trips down memory lane regarding _that _night. The receptionist threw a concerned glance towards the Hyuga.

"Is Hinata-san alright?" The light eyed receptionist asked, grabbing the stumbling Jounin by the arms.

"Ah.. H-hai. I'll be o-okay." The Hyuga replied, an uneasy smile gracing her lips. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she inquired about the blonde sanin and thanked the receptionist with another awkward smile. Turning away, she started towards the Head Medic's cabin only to smack into something. Her head throbbed as a raw need pumped through her blood, making her dizzy.

"Oh, it's you." She winced at the agitated tone directed towards her. Whimpering and rubbing her swollen forehead slowly, she looked towards the source of the voice with tears in her eyes.

And crimson splattered all over her face.

"U-U-U-Uch-Uchi-Uchiha-san !" She sputtered.

He looked at her trembling form and grasped her shoulder to steady the mousy Jounin. Sasuke ignored the sudden upsurge of want and gritted his teeth.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I-I.. Tsunade-sama sent for m-me." Hinata answered warily.

Grunting, Sasuke grabbed the hem of her flak jacket and led the Hyuga towards Tsunade's cabin. She followed him while stumbling on her small feet, her mouth shut and eyes full of unshed tears.

"Stop crying." The ANBU Leader ordered in a gruff voice. Letting go of the Hyuga's hand, which he somehow had latched onto only Kami knew how, he stopped in front of Tsunade's door. Hinata sniffled and dug her fingernails into her palms. Sasuke stared at her pointedly, his brows furrowing as he tried to settle the quirking of his lips.

She did not want to be here. With him. With him and his child growing inside her.

'_Why, why, why, WHY ?! Kami, help me.'_

The Hyuga crossed her arms and glared at the clean hospital tiles. A thousand profanities buzzed through her head. Only if she had the guts to squeeze the life out of that firm, manly neck of his.

_'WH-WHAT ?'_

Her eyes widened upon realizing her thoughts. What was happening to her ? This was not The Hyuga Hinata she knew. This was some sick, twisted version of her ownself. Her ownself mixed with a little Sasuke.

Hormones.

The bloody hormones.

_'I can't deal with this. Kami, do help me. Heal me. Purify me. '_

Her mood dampened rapidly and she pulled a lock of her hair. This was exhausting. This awkward, uncomfortable silence was freaking her out.

Sasuke was still looking at her as if she'd grown a second head or something.

_'Well, I **am** growing his baby.'_

The Hyuga groaned loudly.

* * *

Why was she groaning ? Only a minute ago she was on the verge of crying. Did his presence disgust her ?

_'Must be some hormonal shit.'_

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, remembering last night's events. Maybe she was a little cheesed off because of the door slamming and all..

Oh.

_Oh._

"You weren't a booty call, Hyuga." Sasuke murmured and barged inside the cabin haughtily. The Hyuga followed, eyes wide, cheeks scarlet and her mouth popped open. She and Sasuke stood five feet apart in the ex-Hokage's cabin, waiting for the snoring and drooling blonde to wake up from her deep slumber. Sasuke cleared his throat and smirked when Tsunade woke up with a start, almost falling down from her chair. She grumbled and glared at him, throwing a scroll in his direction with a force meant to kill. The Uchiha caught the scroll in mid air and crossed his arms, snorting.

"What are you doing here Uchiha brat ?" Tsunade grumbled, taking a sip of her sake. The Uchiha in question raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and gestured towards the person next to him.

"Ah. Good Morning Hinata. How're you doing ?" Tsunade asked in a saccharine laced voice. Hinata squeaked and mumbled a quick reply. Tsunade, now in her senses, nodded and beckoned them both to take a seat.

"I sense a lot of tension in here. How are you both able to keep your hands off of one another ? Impressive, Uchiha brat." Tsunade smirked, waggling a bony finger in the Sharingan-user's direction. The future Hyuga leader squeaked and her eyes bulged out of her sockets. The Uchiha, as shocked as her, shifted in his seat. Glaring at the blonde woman, he grumbled curses under his breath.

"H-H-H-How d-did Tsu-Tsunade-sama c-c-c-ome to kn-know ?!" The Hyuga shrieked unthinkingly, hiding her face with her hands while Sasuke resisted the urge to face palm. The Uchiha sighed as he saw the opal eyed Byakugan-user hyperventilating next to him. The ANBU Leader raised a strong, muscled arm to pat the heaving woman on her back, only to pause on seeing a creepy smile on the ex-Hokage's face.

"By all means, do continue, Uchiha brat. Comfort is a boon only so many wish to receive." The blonde continued smiling, winking in the process. Sasuke narrowed his eyes vehemently at the medic and crossed his arms, his hands twitching to get hold of his precious katana.

"Why did you summon me here?!" He asked darkly, leaning over the desk, towering over the busty sanin. Tsunade stood up, ignoring the ANBU Leader's darkening aura and walked over to the quavering Hyuga. Placing her manicured hands on Hinata's shoulders, Tsunade leaned down to the Byakugan-user's eye level.

"I have a mission for you, Hinata." Tsunade said gently. Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms, glaring at the ex-Hokage's butt.

"Why the fuck was I summoned ?!" He growled.

"It's a mission for you too, Uchiha brat. No-Don't glare at me like that."

"Why are you handing out missions, Gambling Grandma ?"

"What did you just call me ? Why you ungrateful piece of!- Never mind."

Tsunade turned back to the Hyuga and looked into her glossy lavender eyes. Hinata swallowed and dried her tears with the back of her hand, sobering up. Giving the younger woman a small smile, the Head Medic turned on her heels and walked towards her desk, leaning on it and facing the two dojutsu users.

"I believe Cloud is making a move, _again_." She looked at Hinata's uneasy expression.

"Does Naruto know ?" Sasuke asked grimly.

"No, and he won't know until the matter is solved. In fact, the only people who know are you, Hinata, Shikamaru and I. I would like to keep it that way."

Sparing a nonchalant glance to the stone-faced Hyuga, Sasuke nodded at the Hokage.

"They'll most probably do something during the Clan Summit in Suna as it's no secret that the Hyuga would be present in the meeting along with the other major clans."

A sharp intake of breath echoed throughout the room. Hinata straightened up in her seat, lips set in a determined line.

"I will not let them hurt m-m-my clan." She spoke slowly, swallowing the lump of fear that was balling up inside her throat. Tsunade gave her a triumphant smile and leaned over the desk to retrieve the mission scroll. Tossing it over to Sasuke, she crossed her arms and paced around the room in circles, explaining to them the details of the mission.

"Because the Hyuga are being targeted, it's obvious that Hinata should be handling the mission. But if something was to happen to her, who would look out for her ? That's when you step in, Uchiha-brat."

"As a bloody baby-sitter?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"I-I-I d-don't need a b-b-baby-sitter." Hinata countered, embarrassed.

"Can't you assign her to her team mates ?" He growled, pacing the room like a caged tiger would.

"I chose you both because of your backgrounds and the way your abilities compliment each other's. Don't you glare at me like that, brat. Anyway, an Uchiha and a Hyuga hanging out together during the Clan Summit would just be.. _Suicide_." She paused when she saw the Hyuga nodding and the Uchiha scoffing.

"That's why," she continued, "you both will pose as members of some other insignificant clan. As a couple honeymooning in the hot deserts of the Wind country."

"_H-H-H-Honeymoon ?!"_ Hinata squawked, jumping up from her seat.

"Yes, honeymoon."

"What the fuck ?" Sasuke muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. Tsunade calmed her temper down and warned them both.

"No fucks, Uchiha. You'll only pose as a couple. I want absolutely _no fucking_ or any other sort of sexual interactions between the two of you during this mission."

The Hyuga promptly fainted.

* * *

"Ne, Shino.."

The Abrume looked at the person walking beside him. Heading towards the Hospital, Kiba hadn't uttered a single word till then. As Shino waited for the Inuzaka to say something, Kiba sniffed around and his eyes went wide with joy.

"I smell Hinata." The Inuzaka muttered, his loyal partner Akamaru whining at the same.

"That's vaguely disturbing."

Throwing a glare in Shino's direction, Kiba increased his pace towards the source of the scent. Shino and Akamaru followed, the three finally reaching the gates of the hospital.

"Is she injured or something..?" The Inuzaka muttered, making his way towards the reception.

"Maybe she has a shift." Shino answered from behind. Turning to face the Abrume, Kiba crossed his arms and nodded. A second scent, mixing with Hinata's characteristic trail, wafted into his super sensitive nose.

"Hold on.. I can smell someone else, too. Is that.. _Uchiha_ ?"

"Tsunade-sama had summoned him here."

"Along with Hinata ?"

"Maybe. It doesn't concern us, Kiba."

"I don't trust that bastard with Hinata. He's been giving her shit ever since she became his subordinate." Kiba growled. Shino looked at him blankly and turned on his heel, exiting the hospital.

"Even you think it's true! We have to investigate, Shino !" Kiba called after him, receiving glares and looks of dismay from the people and the hospital staff around him.

Ignoring them, Kiba followed the trail with Akamaru in tow.

* * *

"Be careful, brat. Don't drop her." Tsunade snapped as Sasuke gathered the unconscious Hyuga in his arms.

_'Drop her ? Even Kakashi's toddler could lift her up. Does she even eat ?'_

Sasuke scowled as he exited Tsunade's cabin. Walking in the well-lit lobby, he looked down to see the troublesome women in his arms. Hinata's face was flushed and her hair was disheveled, her bangs flying in different directions. Trailing his gaze downwards, he let a small smirk grace his face. The Hyuga in his arms was breathing heavily which in turn made her chest rise and fall, which meant that he could feel her perfectly shaped breasts against his taut chest. He skimmed his eyes on her petite waist and then back on her face. Her small hands were clutching his ANBU gear and she nuzzled her face further in his chest. Drinking her appearance in, he paused in the empty hallway, gawking at her with his mouth sporting a scowl.

Wasn't she supposed to get fat or whatever, now that she was pregnant ?

_'Her stomach looks perfectly toned. Why isn't it bulging out ?'_

Maybe it was a prank. Maybe she was playing a prank on him.

Why didn't he think of this earlier ? This little Hyuga in his arms was a sinister, conniving, devious, manipulative fox. She almost had him trapped in her game ! She was obviously in love with him and in order to have him, she lied about being pregnant with his child.

He could just drop her and walk away with his dignity intact.

Wow. Just wow.

_'Don't be stupid. This is Hinata. She's not evil.'_

Sasuke, wanting to slap himself on the head, grumbled and looked at the unconscious kunoichi with a somber expression. In his arms was the woman carrying his unborn child. The soon to be Uchiha heir. The back of his eyes began to sting with an unfamiliar emotion. Was he.. Crying ? He couldn't shake the feeling of subtle stability settling in his veins. He looked at Hinata, a small, nimble smile gracing his lips.

Maybe he won't drop her.

* * *

Kiba turned into the hallway to his left, the scent of the Hyuga and Uchiha mixing somewhat.. _Pleasantly _in his nostrils. Ignoring the thought, he continued on his quest. The Inuzaka stopped in his tracks when he saw them.

Uchiha Sasuke was holding an unconscious Hyuga Hinata in his arms, _bridal style_. His team mate's face was an angry shade of crimson while the ANBU leader's eyebrows were pinched in utmost concentration. But that wasn't what angered the Inuzaka into shock.

The sight of Sasuke holding her with one hand while his other hand was lifting her jacket up, his red Sharingan skimming all over Hinata's taut stomach, Sasuke then scratching his head like a toddler, then patting Hinata's abdomen with his hand, all was enough for Kiba to _faint_.

Inuzaka Kiba fell down on the hospital tiles with a loud thump.

Sasuke jerked his head up and looked towards the heap on the floor. Looking back towards Hinata's tummy, he sighed and tugged her shirt down, trying desperately not to fuck her senseless in the middle of the lobby. He'd promised to himself that he was only going to check her stomach for any visible bulges and bumps.

'_Yeah, right.'_

Sasuke adjusted the Hyuga in his arms and observed Inuzaka Kiba's unconscious form lying in the middle of the hallway. Raising an eyebrow, he walked towards the body and poked the brunette with his foot. The brunette groaned and cracked one eye open, lifting himself up wearily.

"What happened ?" Kiba moaned, clutching his head and leaning against the wall.

"You fainted." Sasuke replied, adjusting Hinata in his arms for the umpteenth time. Kiba, having noticed that, let his anger take control of him once again as he desperately tried not to succumb to unconsciousness. With the speed of lightning, the Inuzaka ran towards the ANBU Leader, only to bang into one of the walls of the hallway.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch !" Kiba wailed, rubbing his head vigorously. He turned towards the Uchiha with a growl.

"You fucking pervert ! Let go of Hinata right now or else I'll fucking end you."

With amusement sizzling inside him, Sasuke blankly looked at Kiba, sizing him up. The enraged Inuzaka's fingers twitched uncontrollably. Akamaru stood rigid beside him, his pointy canines visible and glinting sharply.

"Your idiocy might cross Naruto's one day." Sasuke said.

"Give her to me." Kiba stomped towards the Uchiha and grabbed hold of Hinata's arms, yanking hardly. Sasuke gave a small tug and hugged the bundle in his arms tightly to his chest. Glaring at the rough hands trying to seize Hinata, Sasuke swiftly kicked Kiba's knees. Kiba dodged and jumped back, barely landing on his heels. Growling loudly, Kiba ran towards Sasuke with a kunai in hand. The ANBU Leader scoffed and jumped into thin air, evading the kunai.

"You do realize that attacking me will result in her injury." Sasuke said aloofly, leaning against a door. Kiba eyed him warily, raising his hand to tell Akamaru to stop growling.

"What happened to her ?" Kiba uttered finally.

"She fainted.. Like _you_ did five minutes ago."

Kiba's eyes narrowed and his lower lip jutted out. Ignoring the jibe thrown his way, he looked at the Uchiha tightening his arms around his team mate, as if trying to snuggle up with her. Why was the Uchiha holding Hinata in his arms as if he was afraid to let go ?

"_I'll _drop her home, then. Give her to me, Uchiha." Kiba demanded, slowly walking towards the ebony eyed man.

"Don't touch her." Sasuke glared at the Inuzaka.

"_I_ should be the one saying that." Kiba glared back.

Biting back a sigh, Sasuke shifted Hinata's head on his shoulder, preparing to leave. Kiba blocked his way and crossed his arms. Before he could shout at the ebony eyed man, he felt something wafting up his nose slowly, spilling chills down his spine.

The blend of Hinata's scent with Sasuke was surely something exotic. Something _enticing. _It reminded him of something warm and bitter, cold and sweet. Something that destroyed all balance, all sense of logic.

"Why do you even care ?" He managed to let out a small growl. Kiba could feel the effects of the Uchiha-Hyuga scent wafting up his nose.

_'It's simply..Magic.'_

The Inuzaka and Uchiha paused in their glaring match when they saw the Hyuga twitch. Hinata blinked slowly and raised her head, grasping in her surroundings.

"Where am I ?" She croaked, her head swinging from side to side. Gaining sense of her surroundings, she looked up to see Uchiha Sasuke smirking down at her. Hinata's eyes widened as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"U-U-U-Uchiha-san !" Hinata squeaked when she felt Sasuke holding on to her even more tightly.

"Hinata ! Are you okay ?" Kiba asked, his face scrunched up in concern.

"Ki-Kiba-kun ?" Hinata squawked, eyes bulging out of her sockets.

"Don't bother her, Inuzaka."

"Excuse me ?_ You_ are bothering her !"

"I-I-I.. St-stop.." Hinata mumbled faintly as she tried to lift herself up from Sasuke's grasp.

"Sasuke, let go of her now !" Kiba stomped towards them, growling.

"Che.." Sasuke's lips twitched as he grabbed onto her harder, putting a hold onto Hinata's squirming.

"What the fuck's your problem, Uchiha ?"

"I have to get my _soon to be wife_ home, Inuzaka. So, fuck off." Sasuke grumbled and towered over Kiba.

A squeak. A screech. A sneer.

Hinata must've fainted again as Sasuke pushed Kiba roughly and disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Kiba, disoriented, grabbed his head. What just happened ? And what was that scent ? And most importantly, what was that idiot Uchiha blabbering about ?

Soon to be wife ? What ?

_'He's gone bonkers.'_

Kiba rubbed his face as he walked through the hallway of the hospital. Whatever happened a few minutes ago was taking a toll on his mental health. Sasuke was getting married ? To Hinata ? To his darling, sweet Hinata ?!

Maybe it was some sort of sick joke.

Hinata and Sasuke..

_Hinata._

_And._

_Sasuke._

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck ! SHINO !"

* * *

"Can you walk ?"

"H-Hai."

Sasuke set her down gently and watched Hinata as she stood up straight. Ensuring if she could move around, he walked next to her at a small pace. The silence around them was uncomfortable as Hinata tried to speak and Sasuke tried not to.

They walked slowly towards her apartment, like they always did before the whole.. _fiasco_. They'd head out of the Hokage tower, stop by for a snack, Sasuke would walk her home and then finally head home himself. It had become a routine for the both of them. More like a ritual.

How utterly stupid was it to crack the foundation of a simple, satisfying bond?

_'Stupid-er than Naruto and Kiba's stupidity combined.'_

"Th-Thank you.." Hinata finally whispered, clasping her hands behind her back as she tried to match his pace. Sasuke spared her a glance and continued walking. The sun was dipping towards the horizon and the sky was a warm shade of orange.

Huh. Orange.

"The sky looks beautiful, ne ?" Hinata said, looking dreamily upwards.

_'Of course, only **you** would say that.'_

"It's just dusk." Sasuke muttered, looking into her lavender- now silver- eyes. Hinata just shook her head calmly and continued walking.

"Will you be okay ? With the mission and that.._ thing_ ?" Sasuke asked, the air around them thickening with unspoken profanities, insults and apprehension.

To say that she was angry would be an understatement. All the anger, the pain and anguish rushed into her heart with the velocity of light. Tears collected in her eyes but she refused to shed them even if they clouded her vision. Her heart thumped erratically as she tried to stand up straight. Her legs shook, her hands balled into fists. She wanted to run –to get away from him, his ebony eyes, his raven hair, his towering form –but even as the thought came to mind she knew that he would somehow not let her get away without an answer.

"You have lost the right to care about that _thing,_ Uchiha-san." She finally looked into his eyes, her own irises set ablaze with fury. Her voice was surprisingly calm and detached, her eyes were no longer wet.

For the first time ever, Uchiha Sasuke felt stupid. He couldn't think of a single insult or jibe. All he saw was this woman in front of him with an uncharacteristic big, dark and dangerous looking scowl on her face. His broad shoulders slumped faintly as guilt flared in his ebony eyes.

Hinata bit back a whimper as she looked further into the horizon, watching the sun kiss the darkness. She stopped in her tracks upon noticing that they had reached her apartment complex and turned her head towards him in order to say goodbye. But she couldn't say goodbye to him. To the man who altered her life in a night full of guilty pleasure. With a small tear making its way down her cherry specked cheeks, she looked away from his bowed head.

"I.. I am sorry." She heard the faint whisper of his voice next to her ear. Her eyes widened and her mouth popped open when she felt two large hands resting atop her stomach pressing gently against her lower abdomen. A small sense of relief and contentment coursed through her as a sad, nimble smile made its way on her face.

Sasuke smothered a sigh and stepped away from her, looking her deep in the eyes. His previous guilt forgotten, he reached into his pocket and took out a bunch of keys from the inner pockets of his vest. He held open his palm and in the middle lay a silver key, the key to his apartment.

"For emergencies." He muttered, his cheeks beginning to heat. Hinata blinked doe eyed as she tried to close her mouth. Sasuke sighed and grasped one of her balled fists, easing the key into her hand.

"But.. Wh-Why ? I th-thought-"

"I don't abandon my responsibilities, Hinata." He turned away from her, clasping his mask around his head. Before disappearing from her sight, he looked back towards her with his eyes ablaze with Sharingan and muttered,

"I'm giving you a week to pack your stuff. You're moving in with me, _soon to be Okaa-san_."

A flabbergasted squawk echoed throughout the apartment complex.

* * *

YAYAYAYAYA. I'm supposed to be preparing for my finals right now.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Was this crack!tastic ? I wrote this around 1 or 2 in the morning. Uchiha-Hyuga scent ? Man, Kiba, are you high ? I just figured out.. This chapter was smothered with OOCness.

I apologise.

I solemnly swear that I won't write crack induced chapters from now on, unless you guys want it to be that way.

Anyway, please do review, follow and add this to your favorites my people ! Give me love, y'all.

Reviews are like coffee flavored candies to me. Thank you for your love ! ^_^


End file.
